Always and Forever in Love
by Naruto4evr
Summary: TohruxYuki UoxKyo and maybe ShigurexHana in later chapters I really suck at summaries so just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Tohru was placing breakfast on the table when she heard footsteps approaching

**Hey 'yall! Im zodiaclvr, but you can call me ZL, or if you want, Aya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. (But I wish I did sigh)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Tohru was placing breakfast on the table when she heard footsteps approaching. She whirled around only to face a sleepy Yuki.

"Oh good morning Yuki."

"Good morning Ms.Honda", Yuki rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Just as Tohru and Yuki sat down at the table Kyo and Shigure walked in. "Mmm…smells good Tohru."

"Thank you Shigure."

"Isn't it great to have such a wonderful lady in the house, boys? Not to mention beautiful." Tohru blushed at his comment. Kyo glared at him. "Just kidding!" Shigure backed down, hands in the air. Yuki sent him a death glare.

"Eeeep!!" Shigure fell on the floor when he saw both Yuki and Kyo coming towards him.

"Um…uh….e-everyone the food will get cold if you continue like this….", Tohru tried to stop them.

Shigure sighed in relief _**'**_**saved by the bell-I mean Tohru…heheh….'**

They all sat down at the table and started to eat the dumplings Tohru made.

"Tohru, you really shouldn't let Shigure say that…you really need to stick up for your self…", Of course everyone knows Kyo said this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Shigure is it alright if Uo and Hana stay over tonight?"

"Of course. You know they're always welcomed to stay over. And this way Kyo can see

Uo. I bet he's missed her all day."

Kyo blushed, "Shut up Shigure! Why would I like that Yankee?!"

"Hehehe….just kidding Kyo!...Or am I?"

"Come on Kyo, we all know you like Uo. So why not just admit it?"

"Unless you're looking for a fight I suggest you shut up you stupid rat!!"

"You…like…Uo…"

Yuki dodged Kyo's punch with ease.

"Try not to break the house down, boys."

"Don't waist your time Kyo. You'll never beat me."

"I just called Uo and Hana and they'll be here around 7:30." Tohru said and looked at the clock which read 5:45 pm.

"High school girls! High school girls!" Shigure said in a sing-song voice. Tohru sweat dropped.

"You act as if you've never met them." Kyo said, still a little annoyed from a few moments ago.

"Oh, is little Kyo _jealous_? Don't worry I wont take your little Uo away from you."

"SHUT UP!! I AM NOT JEALOUS!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tohru went over to answer the door just as Uo and Hana knocked on it. "Hey Tohru." Hana greeted. "Hey girl. Hm….where's that orange top?"

"He's over in the living room with Yuki."

The trio walked over to were Yuki and Kyo were.

Yuki looked up at them. "Hey Kyo your girlfriend is here." Yuki whispered only low enough for Kyo to hear him. Kyo looked confused so he looked up and saw Uo. He blushed a soft pink. "Shut up rat!", he whispered back.

Yuki chuckled. "Hey Uo, Hana"

"Hello Yuki.", Hana replied.

"Hey Yuki. Hey orange top!" Uo ran over to Kyo and looked at his cheeks that betrayed him by turning a darker shade under her gaze. "Why are you blushing? Oh is it 'cuz you're so happy to see me? Oh gosh, I never knew you liked me so much!", Uo mocked him. "Shut up! I am not blushing!"

Uo laughed and continued to mock Kyo.

Yuki sighed, "This is going to be a long night..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

ME: Sorry this chapter was so short.

Yuki: So what if it's short? It is your first fic anyway…you should take it slowly…

Me: Awww! Thanks Yuki! hugs Yuki

Yuki: turns into rat and blushes

Kyo: Pfft. So what if it's her first fic? If she wants reviews or what ever she should make her chapters longer.

Me: Tohru you want to take the honors?

Tohru: Of course, thank you, ZL. hugs Kyo

Kyo: turns into cat and growls What the hell was that for?! I was just stating the truth!

Yuki Tohru and Me: laughing

Me: I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I make no promises.

Tohru: Well anyway review on your way out please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back!**

**Kyo: 'still annoyed'…YOU JUST **_**HAD**_** TO MAKE TOHRU HUG ME, DIDN'T YOU?! **

**Me: Uh….sorry?**

**Yuki: *laughs at Kyo* **

**Tohru: *sweat drop***

**Kyo: *growls***

**Shigure: Calm down Kyo! Oh and hey ZL. **

**Momiji: Yay ZL!!! She's back! *tries to hug ZL***

**Yuki and Kyo: *pushes Momiji away***

**Haru: *looks over at Yuki, goes over to him, and stares into his eyes***

**Yuki: Uh…hi Haru *sweat drop***

**Hana: Strange waves…*looks over at audience***

**Audience: 'backs away'**

**Me: Uh…anyway…heres chapter 2….oh and, sadly, Momiji and Haru will not be in this story**

**Momiji: Aww man!**

**Haru: *still staring into Yuki's eyes* **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket…. *sigh***

**CHAPTER 2**

"Let's watch a movie." Yuki suggested just as Uo stopped mocking Kyo.

"That's a great idea Yuki, I'll make some popcorn," with that said, Tohru walked over to the kitchen.

Uo went through the movies on the shelf, "Hey why don't we watch this?" Hana looked at the movie, it was a scary looking and it was bond to make someone scream.

"Looks good," Hana replied simply. Yuki took the movie and put it into the DVD player. Just then Tohru came back with the popcorn. They all sat down as Yuki hit the play button on the remote.

Around the middle of the movie Tohru being Tohru screeched and held onto Yuki's hand with a death grip, at the sight of a man's head being chopped of. Yuki gasped at the searing pain going through his right hand. "Tohru could you please lighten you're grip?" Yuki asked, almost begged.

"Sorry!" Tohru whispered, as she loosened her grip on his hand.

Just then, Tohru realized what she was doing and let go of Yuki's hand and blushed a soft crimson. She thanked the heavens that Hana turned the lights off to give the movie more affect.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Just as the movie credits came up, Yuki got up and turned the DVD player off. Shigure came into the room, turned on the lights and saw Tohru looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Shigure chuckled, "Tohru, you alright?" At the sound of her name, Tohru flashed back to reality.

"Huh? Oh…uh…yeah…"

"Hey, how 'bout we play Truth or Dare?"

"That sounds fun, Uo," Shigure replied.

They all sat down on the floor in a circle. "Hana how 'bout you go first," Shigure said.

"….Yuki…truth or dare?"

"Um…Truth."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss Tohru?" Hana asked, glaring at him. Both Yuki and Tohru blushed.

"Um," He hesitated and looked over at Tohru, "Yes."

Hana had to stop herself from going over there and breaking his neck.

Shigure gasped, "Yuki!!!"

"….Kyo truth or dare?" Yuki asked.

"Dare! I never back down!! MWHAHAHA!" Kyo made that really weird pose of his.

"Oook….I dare you to…kiss Uo."

"WAT?!" Uo and Kyo both screamed.

"This is getting interesting...Kyo kiss her all ready!" Shigure was getting inpatient.

"But I don't want to kiss that Yankee!"

Yuki smirked, "And here I thought you never back down…but as it seems I've been proven wrong."

Kyo groaned in frustration. But, none the less, he went over to Uo, bent over her, careful not to get to close, and kissed her. It was meant to be a brief kiss but as soon as their lips touched he couldn't seem to back away. And surprisingly, she didn't back away either, in fact she was kissing back. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly allowed him.

Shigure coughed, getting a little uncomfortable. Shigure's cough caused both Uo and Kyo to come back down to reality and break away from each other, both panting slightly, and blushing like mad. They backed away from each other, and Kyo went back to his original spot on the floor.

"Um…Tohru…truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth?" Her reply seemed more like a question then anything.

"Do you like Yuki?"

Tohru lowered her head and blushed at his question and looked over at Yuki from behind her lashes, her bangs hiding her blush, "….Yes…"

'**Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't snap his neck'**, Hana thought.

Yuki's head flashed up to Tohru at her response, "Really, Tohru?"

"…Yes…Shigure truth or dare?" Tohru asked, still blushing.

"Hmm…dare."

"Um…I dare you to….jump around the room saying 'I'm an idiot' 5 times."

Shigure stared at her like she was nuts, but in the end decided she was serious and started jumping around the room, "I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot...And I'm proud of it too!" He continued to say this till he got back to his spot on the floor.

"…Uh…Shigure…are you alright?" Yuki asked warily.

"Of course! Never better!...I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot!", He actually _**sang **_that last part. Everyone backed away, slowly, from Shigure.

"Na nanana na nana! I'm an idiot! I'm an idioooooot!!!!!! YAY!!! Na nanana na nana!"

"Tohru…I think you caused Shigure to become more of an idiot then he already was…" Yuki said, watching Shigure cautiously.

"It's like that saying 'If you say or think it enough you start to believe-slash-act that way'…or something like that, Shigure we know you're an idiot, now get on with you're turn!" Kyo became more annoyed then cautious with every second.

"Fine…um…Hana truth or dare?"

"…Truth…"

"Um…can you really sense people's waves?"

"…Yes…why I would lie about that?" she asked him with a death-glare-that-could-kill sent his way.

"Uh…just wanted to know…not trying to offend you," he said nervously, backing away slightly.

"Uo, truth or dare?" Hana asked, still glaring at Shigure.

"Um...truth."

"Hm…do you think Yuki is the right guy for Tohru?"

"Uh…yes…no…maybe. Oh look at the time! It's really getting late; we should be going to bed!" Uo laughed nervously, **'I hope she fell for that…I don't want her to know that I think they're are perfect for each other…not yet, anyways'**

Tohru looked up at the clock which read 9:30, "Wow! Uo is right we should be going to bed!" Tohru yawned.

Everyone got up, stretched and headed for the stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs everyone said there goodnights and went into there rooms. Tohru, Hana and Uo walked into Tohru's room and started to change to their pajamas. Tohru put on a blue button down shirt with matching pants, and put her hair in a bun.

Hana put on black sweat shorts with a gray T-shirt; she took her hair out of its braid and instead put it into a bun like Tohru.

Uo put on a simple creamy-white shirt that had three buttons on the top with a butterfly on the back and gray sweat pants.

Hana settled herself on a beanbag chair, and grabbed one of the books on Tohru's desk.

Uo sat down on Tohru's queen size mattress, staring ahead at nothing, concentrating. Tohru looked over at Uo, "Uo, you alright?" no response, she waved a hand in front of her face, "Uo...Uo!"

She snapped out of her daze and looked over to Tohru, "Huh? What? Were you saying something?"

Tohru made an annoyed sigh, "No nothing, just wanted to know why you looked so confused."

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking."

"Oh, 'bout what?", Tohru settled herself on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest with a leg tucked under the one hanging off the bed, facing Uo with interest. "Oh nothing interesting…and its nothing you need to know…yet" Uo mumbled the last part.

Tohru stared at her, not hearing the last part, and then shrugged. Hana just stared at Uo, hearing the part she mumbled **'I think I have an idea of what she was thinking, and I agree with her, its best if Tohru doesn't know yet.'**

The three of them settled themselves in Tohru's bed, and soon fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Whew! Long chapter...at least longer then the previous, that is. Well R&R!


End file.
